thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Fiala
| birth_place = Uzwil, Switzerland | league = NHL | team = Nashville Predators | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = HV71 | ntl_team = Switzerland | position = Winger | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 187 | shoots = Left | draft = 11th overall | draft_team = Nashville Predators | draft_year = 2014 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Kevin Fiala (born on July 22, 1996) is a Swiss professional ice hockey winger currently playing with the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Predators in the first round (11th overall) of the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. Kevin previously played for HV71 of the Swedish Hockey League. Playing Career Kevin played in various junior leagues in his native Switzerland prior to joining the Swedish club Malmö Redhawks for the 2012–13 season. His time was split between the U18 club in the J18 Elit and J18 Allsvenskan, and the U20 outfit in the J20 SuperElit. Then, he joined HV71 with whom he debuted for during the 2013 European Trophy. Throughout the 2013–14 season, Kevin split his time with the HV71 junior team in the J20 SuperElit and the senior team which plays in the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). He was praised by Head Coach Ulf Dahlén for his play following his SHL debut, a 5–4 defeat to Linköpings HC. Kevin was nominated for the SHL's Rookie of the Year award following the completion of his junior season, but lost to Toronto Maple Leafs' prospect Andreas Johnson. After his selection in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft on July 15, 2014, Kevin was signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Nashville Predators. On January 14, 2016, he scored his first NHL goal against Connor Hellebuyck of the Winnipeg Jets. In the 2016–17 season, Kevin made the Predators opening night roster. In his rookie NHL season, he appeared in 54 games in collecting 11 goals. He was assigned to the Admirals throughout the year and contributed with 19 points in 22 games. In the post-season (after a successful first round sweep of the Chicago Blackhawks in which he collected two goals), he suffered a broken left femur on April 26, 2017 playing in the opening game of Round Two of the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs. In the second period of the game against the St. Louis Blues, Kevin's left knee collided with the end boards after being checked by St. Louis Blues defenseman Robert Bortuzzo. Kevin was removed from the ice on a stretcher to a waiting ambulance and transported to Barnes-Jewish Hospital in St. Louis. An artery in his left thigh was ruptured during the fracture & the injury ended his participation in the playoffs. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Kevin played in the Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament in 2012 and 2013 as a member of the Swiss U18 national team. He also skated for his country at the 2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, where he was lauded as one of the key players on the Swiss roster. In five WJC games, Kevin recorded one goal and four assists, as Switzerland was eliminated by Canada in the quarter-finals. In May of 2014, Kevin represented Switzerland at the 2014 IIHF World Championship in Belarus, registering two assists in seven games. He is just the third player in history to play in the Under-18, Under-20 and Men’s World Championships in the same year, the others being Andrei Kostitsyn and Vadim Karaga. Personal Life Kevin is a native of St. Gallen, Switzerland although his parents are both Czech. His father, Jan, played professional hockey in the Swiss lower leagues. He speaks five languages: Czech, English, French, German and Swedish. Category:1996 births Category:HV71 players Category:Swiss ice hockey players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players